Journée typique (ou pas) d'un Time Lord à Londres
by Khyorie
Summary: 10th pose son T.A.R.D.I.S à Londres. Il demande à Rose de l'y attendre car une activité alien a été détectée. Une heure devrait suffire, vu son intellect impressionnant. En théorie. (One-Shot)


**Petit commentaire avant la lecture : **En retournant sur mon Tumblr à FanFictions, j'ai retrouvé celle-ci. Je l'avais écrite sur un coup de tête, comme ça, un soir, puis en la relisant j'me suis dit qu'elle était pas mal. Même si certains points restent sombres, j'ai bien aimé la manière dont j'ai fait agir 10th. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. Il s'agit donc d'un OS car je n'ai aucunement l'envie de la continuer, mais disons qu'elle me tient à coeur :3 Je sais qu'elle est trèèèèèès loin d'être parfaite mais l'idée de base me plaisait. Allez, j'ai fini mon blabla, bonne lecture!

* * *

Le Dixième Docteur avait emprunté les divers chemins de traverse qui composaient la grande ville de Londres tout le long de la matinée. Il ne savait pas précisément ce qu'il guettait. Néanmoins, il était enthousiaste. La menace extra-terrestre qu'il avait détectée ne semblait pas avoir pris de grandes proportions. Il était conscient de son ingéniosité et de son sens de la déduction. Le dernier Seigneur du Temps ne doutait de lui à aucun moment ; il n'avait qu'à trouver la source du problème dont on lui avait fait part, le résoudre, puis retrouver son T.A.R.D.I.S et continuer ses palpitantes aventures à travers les différentes galaxies.

Le Docteur bifurqua à la sortie d'une allée suspecte. Il déboucha dans une ruelle lugubre.

« Quelle luminosité pitoyable » râla le Seigneur du Temps en fixant le lampadaire qui faisait pâle figure. « Il est temps de trouver une nouvelle utilisation à mon tournevis sonic ! »

Sur ces mots, il dégaina son éternel outil. Grace à lui, il illumina son chemin, et put poursuivre en toute sécurité.

Il pouvait sentir s'écraser des gouttelettes d'eau sur sa chevelure en bataille, et une légère brise lui caresser la nuque.

Le Dixième Docteur parvint à un cul-de-sac. La ruelle se terminait sur un mur en brique orné d'un panneau quelconque. Mais il n'allait certainement pas se faire dupé par un stratagème aussi primitif. Il avait affronté tant d'aliens et examiné un nombre incalculable de constructions issues de savoirs extra-terrestres pour lui permettre de lever le subterfuge. En réalité, armé d'un tournevis sonic, rien ne pouvait résister au Docteur. Du moins en théorie.

Le Gallifreyen pointa donc l'un des murs avec son outil. Un écran digital apparut.

« Tient donc » s'esclaffa-t-il. « Comme si cela allait arrêter un Seigneur du Temps… »

Il le trafiqua et la façade adjacente à celle contenant le tableau d'identification s'ouvrit. Le Docteur eut tout juste le temps de franchir son seuil avant que celle-ci ne se referme aussi silencieusement qu'elle s'était ouverte.

Il fut accueilli par un long couloir d'un blanc immaculé. Le Docteur arqua un sourcil et s'enfonça dans cette structure extra-terrestre.

Le calme qui régnait était troublant. Aucun bruit, comme si ce bâtiment avait été abandonné. Rien n'empêchait le Seigneur du Temps de continuer son avancée, pas même un obstacle. C'était suspect. Lui qui était si confiant quelques minutes auparavant commençait à douter. Il ne souhaitait pas abuser de la situation, au risque de succomber à un piège.

Le Docteur réalisa après une dizaine de minutes que ce couloir était comme sans fin. Il avait beau essayer d'atteindre la porte située à son extrémité, il ne s'en approchait pas le moins du monde. Ainsi, il se questionna sur la manière dont il allait pouvoir atteindre cette sortie. Peu importe l'allure à laquelle il progressait, rien ne changeait.

« Ça commence à m'énerver… » grommela le Docteur, se mordant les lèvres au passage.

Il ne ressentait aucunement l'envie de faire preuve de patience. Il voulait résoudre cette agaçante énigme tout de suite.

« Réfléchis, réfléchis ! » s'ordonna-t-il à lui même, se portant un coup sur le visage.

Et si jamais tout ceci n'était qu'un camouflage ? Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une ruse destinée à repousser les visiteurs indésirables… songea Tenth. Dépourvu d'autres solutions, il courut vers le bout du couloir. Et comme il l'avait supposé, il ne s'agissait pas d'un corridor interminable. Les aliens propriétaires de cet endroit avait mis au point un système qui faisait croire à quiconque était étranger à leur espèce que, malgré leur progression, leur place restait inchangée. Un filtre de perception !

« Haha, ingénieux » s'enthousiasma le Seigneur du temps.

A peine eut-il atteint la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit instantanément. La présence du Docteur avait sans doute été signalée. Cependant, il ne rebroussa pas chemin et observa la nouvelle salle qui s'offrait à lui.

Il resta immobile durant plusieurs minutes. Cet endroit lui était si familier… Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'intérieur du T.A.R.D.I.S. Quel était donc ce vaisseau dans lequel le Docteur s'était introduit ? Était-il attendu ? Ou peut-être que les aliens à qui il allait avoir à faire étaient si qualifiés que leurs systèmes de défense parvenaient s'immiscer dans la mémoire du clandestin et de lui faire voir des éléments importants de sa vie, dans le but de l'effrayer, de le troubler… Quoiqu'il en soit, le Gallifreyen fut surpris. L'atmosphère de cette pièce lui déplaisait.

Le Dixième Docteur s'approcha lentement du tableau de bord situé au centre de la pièce. Malgré sa réticence, il y posa sa main. Ce n'est qu'une pâle copie bâclée conclut-il. Il ne retrouvait pas les sensations qu'il ressentait habituellement lorsqu'il entrait en contact avec sa fidèle machine à voyager dans le temps. Une simple sensation de froid, une indifférence totale dans ce cas présent. Le Seigneur du Temps commençait à s'impatienter. Il en était d'autant plus irrité car il ne parvenait pas à déterminer de quelle espèce il était question, qu'est-ce qui nécessitait une telle protection, pourquoi il n'avait rencontré aucune opposition. Tant de questions sans réponse pour l'homme au savoir immense.

Tenth scruta chaque recoin de la pièce. Sa soif de comprendre était telle qu'il en avait oublié de la quitter. S'attarder ici ne lui servait à rien. Néanmoins, il était subjugué. Tous les détails importants du T.A.R.D.I.S étaient là… Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, puis décida finalement de continuer son périple, bouleversé certes, mais il voulait dénouer cette intrigue qui le tenait à l'affût depuis le début.

Le Seigneur du Temps continua son chemin. Il commençait à comprendre où il se trouvait, ou du moins, dans le vaisseau de quelle espèce. Une espèce qui en connaissait énormément sur lui. Un ennemi de toujours, somme toute. Et pourtant, il ne pensait certainement pas à devoir batailler avec eux. Le Docteur lui-même n'avait pas su détecter leur présence ! Peut-être était-ce parce-qu'ils étaient en petit effectif. Toutefois, la technologie et le savoir usés pour construire cet endroit n'étaient pas ceux utilisés habituellement. S'étaient-ils alliés ? C'était une hypothèse probable que le Gallifreyen garda en tête. Il progressait maintenant à une allure rapide. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'admirer les lieux. Il voulait mettre fin à ce petit jeu.

Le Dixième Docteur s'engouffrait peu à peu dans cette construction qui le laissait sans voix. Lui qui avait voyager tant d'années et accumuler un tel savoir. Comment se fait-il que je ne reconnaisse rien ici ne cessait-il de se ressasser. Il commençait à s'énerver sérieusement. Et chaque Alien sait, mais s'il ne l'a jamais rencontré, que rendre furieux le dernier Seigneur du Temps était une chose grave, assimilé à signer son arrêt de mort -bien que celui-ci ne souhaitait en aucun cas causer la mort de qui que ce soit.

La démarche de Tenth était sûre. Il ne se laissait plus distraire par les différentes salles qu'il traversait. A l'aide de son tournevis sonic, il ouvrait chaque porte à sa guise. Il ne prenait même pas la peine d'agir discrètement.

C'est lorsqu'il déboucha dans une salle vide que le Docteur cessa sa course effrénée. Rien. Mis à part la porte par laquelle il venait de passer.

« Ce n'est pas POSSIBLE » hurla-t-il.

Les Daleks étaient-ils vraiment la cause de tout ceci ? Il commençait sérieusement à en douter. Le Seigneur du Temps désira retourner sur ses pas, mais l'entrée était désormais scellée. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de sortir. Il enfila alors sa paire de lunette, puis effleura chacun des murs à l'aide de ses mains.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis intelligent ! »

Il s'était arrêté et visait l'un des pans avec son tournevis. Soudain, une partie de la façade se détacha de quelques centimètres, laissant deviner l'emplacement d'une porte, et donc d'une salle secrète. Enfin, je vais y voir plus clair, se dit le Dixième Docteur. Sans réfléchir, il s'empressa d'ouvrir ce portail et de le traverser.

Le Gallifreyen s'attendait à trouver un conseil d'aliens, tous regroupés autour d'une table, les plans machiavéliques élaborés posés sur celle-ci. Il pensait se faire appréhender par ces êtres de l'Espace et devoir se battre pour s'échapper de cette étrange structure. Mais ce qu'il trouva. Et bien ce qu'il trouva le laissa bouche bée. Un simple Dalek. Un simple tout petit Dalek, qui semblait endommagé par le temps et par un affront ignoré du Docteur.

« Euh, c'est absolument normal » commenta Tenth. « Un Dalek. Tout seul. Dans un endroit assez ÉNERVANT et à trouver ET à traverser. »

Il était à fleur de peau. Le Dalek recula soudainement, effrayé par la colère du Seigneur du Temps. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui. Il était seul et visiblement abîmé. Il ne craignait rien.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » l'interrogea le Gallifreyen.

Aucune réponse. Il s'était peut-être égaré et ne demandait qu'à retrouver les siens. Soit. Le Docteur allait l'aider, même si cela lui fendait le cœur de devoir agir de la sorte. Mais ce qui lui fendrait davantage le cœur serait de le laisser mourir. Un tel statut implique de grandes responsabilités, se rappela Tenth. Il mit de côté la haine qu'il éprouvait envers les Daleks un instant et farfouilla dans tout le bric-à-brac accumulé autour de l'extra-terrestre, dans le but de trouver un indice sur la provenance de ce Dalek. Le tournevis à la bouche, guettant le moindre indice, le Seigneur du Temps avait honte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Pactiser avec l'ennemi. Il ne parvenait pas à s'ôter cette pensée du crâne. Et ce misérable être dont l'espèce était responsable d'innombrables maux un peu partout dans les Galaxies ne l'aidait pas plus.

Alors que le Docteur s'accordait un moment de répit, il se retourna, et s'aperçut alors que le Dalek avait disparu. Que venait-il de se passer. Il n'avait pas rêvé ?! Et plus rien.

« Hello ? » s'écria-t-il.

Il entendit sa voix raisonner. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Il n'aurait pas à aider ce monstre.

Le Gallifreyen se mit alors à observer chacun des écrans disposés dans cette pièce secrète. Il était dépassé par les événements. Lui qui avait pensé faire un tour, repousser quelques Aliens, et repartir, s'était trompé lourdement. Il eut alors une longue réflexion…

« C'est ça ! »

Le Docteur avait finalement saisi le but de ce Dalek ! Il avait été déposé à Londres en tant qu'éclaireur ! Mais ce qu'il redoutait était la raison de sa venue. Et il dut bien se résoudre à admettre le pire des scénarios : une étude approfondie de la planète en vue d'une invasion Dalek.

Cela ne choquait en rien le Docteur. Mais désormais, ces extra-terrestres savaient que leur ennemi de toujours avait découvert la position de cette base. Et Tenth ne s'était toujours pas penché sur le sujet de cette construction étrange. Car il fallait bien l'admettre, tout ça n'était pas le fruit du savoir Dalek. Alors, était-ce le repère abandonné d'une autre race ? Le Seigneur du Temps aurait bien aimé qu'il en soit ainsi, mais malheureusement, après avoir emprunté le chemin inverse pour quitter cet endroit, il avait épié chacune des pièces qui l'intriguait le plus et avait conclu que les Daleks avaient trouvé une autre espèce indigne et cruelle avec qui s'allier.

Tenth rejoignit son T.A.R.D.I.S. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre l'alertait. Il devait réagir pour empêcher une quelconque invasion. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir découvert ce bâtiment et d'avoir stoppé la récolte d'informations avait ralenti le processus. Il l'espérait. Et dire qu'il avait voulu aidé ce pitoyable Dalek, muet, incapable d'agir. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas attaqué le Docteur. Ce Dalek était étrange, songea-t-il.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de sa machine à voyager dans le temps, il fut accueilli par Rose. Elle l'avait attendu une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Tenth lui avait dit que son excursion ne durerait que très peu de temps, et celle-ci s'était avérée plus longue que prévu !

« Tu en as mis du temps. Je pensais que tu t'étais fait avoir par des Daleks ou je ne sais pas trop quoi… » soupira Rose.

Le Docteur fit un clin d'oeil puis accourut aux commandes du T.A.R.D.I.S.

« Ah, mon bon T.A.R.D.I.S, l'originel… Et tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Rose Tyler. Un petit Dalek, inoffensif. Assez pathétique quand j'y repense. Il était là, à attendre, à épier la population Terrienne, en vue d'un attaque je suppose. Enfin, je n'avais pas grand chose à ma disposition pour tirer de conclusions plus complètes que celle-ci. Mais on fera avec, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle, puis l'enlaça en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

« Mais l'heure n'est pas à la rigolade » spécifia le Docteur.

Il ferma la porte du T.A.R.D.I.S puis alluma le moteur. L'aventure ne faisait que commencer !


End file.
